Never Meant To Remember
by RoseOnTheGrave
Summary: Ever wondered how naruto survived to the age of six in a village that hated him and would rather see him dead? What if his aunt happened to be there just at the right time and what does gaara have to do with her?
1. Chapter 1

Rose: Puts ear on a pregnant belly

Sasuke: "Rose, don't you think that's a little rude?"

Rose: Looks up "huh?"

Sasuke: "I SAID DON'T YOU THINK IT'S RUDE"

Rose: "Hardly"

Sasuke: "…"

Rose: Looks up again "You don't mind do you?"

Masked Person: "Not at all"

Sasuke: "…Why are YOU pregnant?"

Masked Person: "I'd tell you but then I'd have to remind you bout what we did 5 months ago"

Sasuke: "…oh" Small blush

Rose: "I know what you did 5 months ago!"

Sasuke: "Hn that still doesn't explain the pregnancy"

Rose: "true but its sooo Kawaii! Doesn't Naruto-kun look cute with a preggy belly?"

Sasuke: mumbles "yes"

Naruto: removes mask to reveal himself a blush on his cheeks

I Dont Own Naruto!

* * *

"Its quiet…too quiet" He shifted on his feet nervously looking around the room, bright sky blue eyes scanned the room looking in each corner, under each piece of furniture and every conceivable nook and cranny.

"I don't think she's here" The man jumped as his assistant stood beside him.

"Mari, you scared me" He ran his hand though long blonde spikes; Mari looked at the note board in her hands.

"Your reports are on your desk, there's a meeting with the elders in an hour, and your wife says her feet hurt, yet she can't see them to do anything about it." He chuckled at the last line knowing full well his wife's problem as she liked to remind him of it nearly every single waking moment.

He moved to his desk carefully looking under it and checking his seat for any traps or tricks, satisfied with his search he placed himself on his chair. He ran another hand through his hair, the other hand picking up the Hokage hat that sat in front of him.

-End of the day-

"Finally!" He said as he wiped his brow, looking up as Mari entered his office

"Sir, all the reports are done for the day. The elders wish to see you again tomorrow at the same time, and your wife is waiting for you outside with your sister." He groaned, thinking about his little sister. He moved his hands to cover his face, groaning.

"Ok, ok I'll see you tomorrow."

He raised a hand to hold the rim of his hat, and with a sharp tug, both the hat and himself were pulled forward.

Bang. His head connected with the desk.

Startled, he stared blankly at his hand, his other moving to join it on the hat's rim. He paused briefly, before using both hands to pull sharply down, this in turn caused both his hands and his head to have a rather personal meeting with the wood of his desk.

Again.

He looked up at the rim of his hat, his eyes catching a small note

'That's what you get for corrupting my wardrobe Otouto'

"Argh dammit Asa!!"

* * *

"Achoo…" A long blond haired girl jerked foreword and sneezed hard.

"Ah some one must be talking about you, Asa-chan" The woman next to her chuckled, moving her hand to rub her swollen stomach.

"I bet it's that bimbo brother of mine." She watched the woman's hand across her stomach

"Isn't calling him a bimbo a bit contradictive? You _do_ look like an almost perfect copy of him. Other than the fact that you're a girl." She paused. "And maybe about a foot and a half smaller than him…" Asa looked at her; closed one eyes and stuck her tongue out, causing the other to laugh.

Asa looked down at herself; she pulled on her kimono style top, the orange material stretching as she did, kicked a leg out, and flared jeans followed the moment effortlessly, small sandals peeking out from the trousers rim. She placed her hands on her hips, and her face took on a thoughtful look.

"Come _on_. You're making me sound like I'm just the fourth with boobs…I don't really look like that…right?"

"Pfft, that's a funny thought if I may say so myself. You _do_ resemble the fourth, but your face is much softer, and your eyes are a darker, more sapphire blue compared to his sky blue ones and obviously you're a girl, oh and your about 8 or 9 years his junior." She listed off, taking great amusement from the growing pout on Asa's face.

"Pah. Sky blue eyes? More like _baby_ blue. What a wussy…really, Kana, I don't know what you see in my brother."

Kana laughing harder at the expression on Asa's face. The laughing stopped abruptly as the woman stilled, a hand flying to her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Asa looked at her worriedly.

"Ah it's nothing, just a particularly good kick to the stomach." She chuckled.

"Can…can I feel?" Asa twiddled her thumbs looking shyly at Kana.

"Of course you can. Asa, don't be so shy, I wont bite…well not _hard_ anyway." Asa smiled widely at her, Kana moved her hand placing it over Asa's, and guiding it to the place she had last felt the baby kick. Kana looked down at her stomach with a fond smile.

"Naruto, say hello to your Obasan, Asa" Asa laughed, looking up at her, but keeping her hand on the swell of her stomach.

"Just be sure to make that _O-_basan, and not _ba_-san."

"Ha! I'll remember" Kana gasped slightly, as she felt another strong kick right where she had placed Asa's hand.

"…" Asa stared wide eyed at her hand "wow…that's was…I don't know really what to say"

"How about 'sorry I glued your hat to your head'?" Both Kana and Asa looked at the new voice behind them, standing there was the bane of Asa's life, her brother Arashi Uzumaki.

"Oh, Erm, hi?" Asa smiled weakly before moving to run away. Unfortunately for her, her brother had already moved to grab the collar of her shirt and picked her of the ground, until her feet were dangling inches above the floor.

"You are _not_ going anywhere, Asa Uzumaki, except on a _mission._" A smirk grew on Arashi's face, and Asa gulped.

That smirk could mean only one thing.

He had already devised his revenge.

"You can't give me a mission! Not so close to my nephew's birth!!" Asa whined struggling in his grip, cursing him for being taller, and stronger than her. _Teme!_

"I can, and I will." He fished around in the inside of his long flaming white coat for a moment, before finally pulling out an object, grinning madly, and held it in front of Asa's face.

"Huh? A paperclip?" Asa glared at it, to see if it did anything more than just sit there. _He's joking, right? He __can't__ be serious._

"Yes, a paperclip. You are to deliver this paperclip to Baki, a sand Shinobi from Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand." At this sentence, both Asa's and Kana mouths jarred wide open.

"I have to deliver a PAPERCLIP!?! To SUNA?!?! NOW?!?!? You're sending me, a chuunin almost a jounin for Christ's sake, to deliver a paperclip??" Fire flickered dangerously in her sapphire eyes, the air around them rising, burning up and prickling at the back of his neck.

_Her Chakra's leaking into the atmosphere again. It always does that when she's pissed off at something…_ Arashi sweat dropped. _…usually me…_

"I have to agree with her Anata. It does seem a little…demeaning. And inappropriately timed." Kana looked to her husband worriedly, knowing how the two could end up if left alone. Which is how she ended up married to Arashi in the first place. She befriended Asa first, then met Arashi, became their medium and buffer, and fell in love with the blonde brother.

"I don't care, a mission is a mission, and being the current Hokage, _you_ have to listen to me." Arashi grinned, pointing at her nose with an arrogant glimmer to his eyes. He instantly saw the look of pure malice coming from his sister, and suppressed the need to shudder.

_Ok maybe it is an abuse of my powers, but no one, not even her gets away with messing with my hair!_ He thought to himself, dropping Asa's collar and letting her land on the floor.

"Humph" Asa snatched the paperclip from his hands and glared at him. "You think that's bad, just you wait and see what happens if I don't make it back before Naruto's born!!" She hissed, and pointed directly at Kana's stomach. "You! Stay right where you are." She pointed up at Kana's face. "You! Keep those legs closed!" She then whirled round to stab Arashi in the chest with her finger pettily. "And _You_! Start praying that I calm down before I get back, to witness the birth of my nephew, and _don't_ decide to SHAVE your head BALD, POUR SPIDERS in your underwear draws, DUNK you in PURPLE dye, steal all your clothes and CHASE you through all of Konoha, BUTT-NAKED!"

Asa glared at Arashi her blue eyes narrowed dangerously, while he merely grinned at the expression on her face.

He handled his sister like he would a wild beast.

As long as she can't sense your fear, you're fine.

"Anata, are you sure about this?" Kana looked to her husband worryingly, begging him with her eyes to reconsider. But he wouldn't.

"Maa, maa Kana, I'm sure Naruto will wait a few days for Asa-_dobe_." He moved to sit next to her, an arm looping around her waist.

"Argh, stop with the mushy crap before I'm ill! Well looks like I gotta go!" Asa moved towards Kana, kneeling so she was level with her enlarged belly. "Chotto matte Naruto-kun. I'll be back from your evil father's mission soon." Asa sent a cheeky glare up at the said father, and quickly returned to gazing at the large swell of her sister in law's stomach, and her beloved nephew within it. Kana chuckled, noticing Asa talking solely to Naruto.

"Asa-chan, you best hurry ne?" Kana smiled at the look of annoyance on Asa's face.

"Otouto, I leave both Kana and Naruto in your hands, they better be okay when I get back."

"You have my word as Hokage, Asa-CHAN." Arashi over emphasized the end, but he smiled non-the less, his arm still secure around Kana's wide waist. Asa looked back, mock glaring at Arashi before her face broke out in the biggest of grins.

"Ja-ne minna. I'll be back soon, Dattebayo!" And with that, her feet left the ground and onto the nearest rooftop. The wind pulled at her long blonde pigtails as she silently leaped to her apartment.

* * *

"Shuriken…check, ninja wire…check, spare chuunin vest…check, civilian clothes…check, bird seed…check." Asa sighed rolling off the check list out loud. She looked around her apartment.

It was small, but cosy, easily liveable for one person. She looked to her dresser, and a recent photo looked back at her. It was a photo of herself, her brother and her sister in law who of which had a very prominent baby bump. Just like now. Asa smiled as she picked up her bag and placed it on her back.

"You better wait for me Naruto-kun. I've waited all my life for you."

Asa had given up on finding a husband and settling down to have her own children. It was impossible now.

A year ago, she'd been on a nasty mission, along side her brother, against A-rank assassins from the rain village, using the outskirts of the Konoha forest as a hide out. They attacked travellers on their way into the village, making it look like Konoha Shinobi were responsible for the muggings and murders.

They'd cornered them simply enough…but Asa had been cornered too.

She placed her hands over her lower navel, and frowned.

In the blood thirsty battle, she'd been stabbed with a kunai, straight through one of her ovaries. It had a poison coating, which sent her straight to the ground, and once the mission was over, straight to the best medical-nin in Konoha.

The poison was crude, and used by the enemy because it had an almost instantaneous effect, knocking out the opponent as soon as it entered the bloodstream.

However…it had side affects.

She couldn't feel her legs for 3 months.

Her vision blurred for at least 2.

She projectile vomited in the morning for weeks…

And both her ovaries were made sterile for the rest of her life.

_No…no babies for Asa…never a mommy…_

She could still remember the moment of utter shock when the Medical-Nin told her she would never have children.

_I must have screamed and cried every day I was in that hospital…so much pain…_

Asa sniffled, and rubbed her eyes.

But if _Kana_ had children, she could still be an aunt.

_Never a mommy, but I can still be a loving aunt to a beautiful nephew. Naruto._

_It's all up to you now, Kana. I can't have children._ She walked to the door of the apartment, making sure along the way things were in order around the place. As she reached the door, she gave her apartment one last look before shutting the door, a small clink was heard as she turned the key and locked it.

* * *

Walking through the halls, she smiled as she greeted the other occupants, though she was soon out into the cool evening air. Asa looked around herself, seeing if there was any other around, noticing none she moved her hand to her mouth her teeth, biting at the flesh of her thumb.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She thrust her hand on the ground, sealing marks appearing on the floor, a poof of smoke following.

The smoke began to clear, unlike her previous summon this one stood many feet above Asa's own height,

"Konnichiwa Kiyoshi" Asa hollered, one of her arms waving upwards, a large chocolate brown hawk stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" The bird's tone was cold and flat, and Asa winced a little.

"Ouch Kiyoshi, a little colder and I would have frozen." Asa moved the pack on her back, securing it a little tighter, before jumping up. Her feet caught on some of the feathers, and concentrating, she used her Chakra to get a grip. Asa walked calmly up, until she reached the back of Kiyoshi's neck.

"Again, what do you want?" The voice was louder now she was nearer his face, yet it still contained that eerily cold tone.

"Well, I have a mission and need to get the sand country ASAP! And since you're the strongest and most powerful flyer I know, I thought I'd ask you to take me." Her tone was sweet as she spoke 'hard stuff mister Kiyoshi' just needs a little buttering up and he's as soft as putty, she thought evilly.

"Humph, since I _am_ the best flyer…ever…it only seems right I take you. That Blondie would probably get you stuck in some sand dune if you were to run with him." Kiyoshi ruffled his feathers for a moment

"Also I'm sure I might be able to find some random snack for you when we get back." While Asa hinted at the treat, she reached to her neck, where a pair of green goggles hung loosely. She pulled at them, placing them over here eyes and tightening the straps, fully well knowing the speeds that Kiyoshi could travel.

_I hope Arashi doesn't mind if I borrow a cow, wait he might have a COW_

She began laughing at her own joke, though Kiyoshi just huffed.

"Hold on" Was the only warning Asa got, as Kiyoshi spread his wings, large chocolate coloured appendages spanned far out to the side, as he began to beat them slowly. After the second or third beat, he was off, taking Asa high up into the sky and leaving Konoha in the dust as they soared.

* * *

Rose: "I am the almighty authoress of doom!"

Sasuke: "well miss 'I am the almighty authoress of doom' where the hell am I?"

Rose: reads fic "oh guess your not here yet!"

Naruto: kick

Sasuke: "hey that hurt Naruto"

Rose: "No DUH, you realize at this point he can really kick"

Kana: "I agree!" holds stomach

Sasuke: "wait I thought Naruto was the pregnant one, not some one pregnant with Naruto"

Rose: shrugs "oh well, I changed it DUH, my god Sasuke are they sure you're a genius?"

Sasuke: "Hn"

Rose: "I mean come on this little convo, has little, to nothing to do with the story"

Sasuke: "then why do you do it?"

Rose: "so I can do this" glomps Sasuke

Sasuke: "Argh, Fan girl glomp"


	2. Chapter 2

Rose: attaches self to Asa

Asa: "Err…What is it?"

Naruto: "I don't know"

Asa: "what do mean you don't know who it is?"

Naruto: "I meant exactly what I said…I DON'T KNOW!"

Rose: "so kawaii!"

Asa + Naruto: shudders

Rose: Turns to stare at Naruto "are you even alive?"

Naruto: Shurgs

Rose: Still attached to Asa "oh well"

I Dont Own Naruto!

* * *

The wind whipped her long blonde ponytails behind her as they raced towards Suna; the air became increasingly warmer as the sun began to rise over the looming sand dunes. Through the night they had managed to fly far enough from Konoha to hit the border between the two ninja villages and fly well into the deserts surround the village hidden in the sand. Despite fighting against the air currents Kiyoshi kept on moving faster through the endlessly dark blue sky, scattered chocolate feathers the only really sign he was ever there. 

"Kiyoshi how long do think we have before the sun rises fully?" Asa called her head leaned close to Kiyoshi's.

"About an hour, though Suna is only a half hour away, we will make it" Kiyoshi didn't need to be told what would happen if they got caught too long in the hot desert sun.  
"Ah that's good, maybe I can get some sleep when we get there!" Asa punctuated the sentence with a barely restrained yawn.  
"Pfft" Kiyoshi merely gave a large resounding flap of his wings the sand beneath then rustling ever so slightly.

Sand flew in all directions as Kiyoshi hovered above the outskirts of the hidden village; Asa lifted herself from her place on his back and jumped down in the soft sand.

"Thank you for the lift, I'll see you in 2 days ok?" Asa looked up at  
Kiyoshi  
"Fine" Kiyoshi ruffled his feathers before disappearing with a resounding  
pop and plume of smoke  
"Erm…bye?" Asa titled her head to the side looking at the empty spot before shrugging her shoulders and facing the entrance to Suna.

A guard appeared in front of her, his headband glinting in the early sun proudly showed he was a member of the village hidden in the sand.

"State your purpose" his voice held a bored tone, as though he had said the line many times before. Asa looked at him a moment a single brow rising slightly as she pulled a sour face, she moved a hand reaching into the pouch at her hip. The guard looked at her taking on slightly tense posture as if she was about to pull out a weapon. Asa sighed yet continued to rummage through the contents of the pouch before pulling out a small scroll. As the scroll was freed the guard relaxed seeing the Konoha symbol etched on it side.

'_Stupid guard' _she thought listlessly, she flicked her wrist sending the scroll flying towards the guard who in turn caught it and broke the seal reading its contents.

"I'm here to see Baki, I have a delivery to make from the Hokage in hidden leaf" the guard looked at her, rolling the scroll back up he nodded at her.

"Fine, welcome to Suna" his voice sounding more and more bored as each word passed his lips. Asa bowed lightly in respect as she passed the guard. Walking into Suna she stared at the large canyon like entrance, the large cliff sides blocking the ever increasing light keeping the area cool and shaded.

* * *

"Ah, finally I'm here in Suna the land of ever increasing headaches!" Asa stretched her arms high as she spoke to no one in particular, her eyes drooping she yawned, a hand moving to cover her mouth.

_'I think it'd be best if I found myself some where to rest, Baki can wait for his stupid paper clip for another couple of_ _hours'_ she surveyed the street she had walked into, on her left stood stalls of varying size and  
content, while on her right stood the odd tea shop or restaurant.

gurgle

Asa blushed deeply as her stomach decided to make itself known, she moved a hand to pat it.  
_'I guess we have to do something before we sleep ne?' _She thought as she turned to the nearest food booth and took a seat.

'_Ramen?'_

She looked thoughtfully at the menu in front of her, her finger traced down the list poking at the menu idly.

'_Mumble mumble' _Asa turned her head at the sound. There with his head laid on the counter was a boy, seemingly older than herself. His light sandy coloured hair sprawled across the counter as he gazed in the opposite direction to Asa.

"What's wrong with you?" Asa asked an eyebrow raised in confusion at the man, who in turn merely turned his head to look at her, large cobalt grey eyes stared at her unfocused

"He's being like that for hours, I haven't had the heart to move him, he looks so sad." The new voice joined in from behind the counter. Asa looked up at the sound of the new voice and came face to face with a kind looking old woman. Her hair tied in a long silver ponytail; a crisp white apron tied around her waist.

"I know what'll cheer him up!" Asa proclaimed loudly, her hands clapping together. "Two large bowls of Miso ramen please." She smiled kindly the old lady, who nodded and turned around.

"Coming right up."

5 minutes later, Asa stared hungrily at the large ball of Miso ramen in front of her. She reached over, picking up a pair of wooden chopsticks and happily broke them in two. Armed with a pair of chopsticks in her hand, the ramen stood no chance. Before you could say, 'believe it', the entire contents had disappeared, leaving Asa with a content look and a hand idly rubbing her stomach. She looked over to her side at the other bowl, and then to the man sitting next to her

"You gonna eat that? Because I'm not wasting money if you're not eating" the man looked at her strangely his eyes focusing on her before he pulled himself up, his short sandy hair falling in waves around his head. He reached over and grabbed himself a pair of chopsticks, slowly breaking them apart he looked over at Asa.

"You sure it's okay?" His voice was hoarse and crackled as though it hadn't been used for much.

Apart from crying.

"Go ahead, just make sure you eat it before it goes cold!" She beamed at him happily as he began to slurp on the noodles.

He sighed contently, staring at his now empty bowl, he looked to Asa, noticing she passed some money to the old lady. He reached into his pocket pulling out some small Ryou notes and moved to pass them to Asa.

"Here, take these." He motioned to the notes. Asa looked at him, the notes, then smiled.

"Nah, its okay. My treat" She accepted the change from the smiling old lady. "Arigato" She placed the money into the pouch on her hip; the loose change jingling slightly as she moved. Asa turned on her stool, her frame now facing the other. She reached an arm out, her hand stretching towards him.

"I know it's a bit late but…Hi. I'm Asa." The man looked at her a moment, but his hand timidly reached out to grasp hers and shake it lightly.

"I'm Yashamaru, nice to meet you." He smiled somewhat sadly, before letting her hand go. His face turned to the crowd as he stood up and began moving down the street.

"Oh the poor dear, I recognize that name now." Asa looked back to the old lady behind the counter interest sparkling in her sapphire eyes. "Poor, poor boy. It was a true shame…"

"What was?" Asa leaned forward on the counter, deftly turning her empty ramen bowl in her hands as she waited.

"That poor boy lost his sister a couple of days ago. No one knows how, or why." Asa's brows scrunched up slightly a thought running through her head.

_What would I do if I lost Arashi? Or Kana for that matter!_

Worry was evident on her face as she looked down the road, a slight bob of sandy hair visible in the bustling crowds.

She stood and turned to the old lady, bowing slightly as she spoke.

"Arigato again, baa-Chan." The old lady nodded before Asa moved to join the bustling crowds.

* * *

_Where is he?_

Asa glanced at her surroundings. Yet no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find Yashamaru anywhere.

_It's like he's disappeared. _But even Asa knew that was ridicules, even the best of ninja always gave something away. A puff of smoke, a residual flare of Chakra, _something. _

Looking around the streets, she decided a higher view would probably aid her. So without a second thought, she concentrated on her Chakra and calmly walked up the side of the nearest building. Unseen, or just ignored by the hustling and bustling people of Suna, she began walking across the roof tops as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Asa kept her eyes on the streets below as she moved from house to house, never looking directly where she was going, but never stopping either. She soon found herself on her backside, wincing as she connected with the rough surface of the roof. She looked up, a hand moving to block the mid-morning sun. Squinting, she looked ahead of her and instead of the wall she _had_ been expecting, she came face to face with a rather scary looking man.

His face was half hidden behind a piece of material which hung over the left side of his face soothingly. It flapped against his cheek in the warm morning breeze, but from the look of blazing intensity in his dark eyes, it did little to calm the rest of him.

"Erm…gomen?" Asa blinked at the man, innocently smiling up at him. She sensed the deep feeling of lethal frustration ebbing from him, and adopted her usual strategy when in the presence of someone pissed off beyond all sense of reason, when it seemed to have a direct connection with _her_…

Hands by her sides, big baby blue eyes bight and wide, 1000 watt smile _on_, and innocent giggle soft.

Too bad it didn't seem to work as well on him as it did her brother…

"Who are you, and what are you doing up here?" The man's tone was rough and slightly harsh.

"I'm looking for some one." She stated a hand moving to once again block the sun as she looked up into the man's face.

"_Who?"_ He glared at her with his visible eye.

"A friend, that's all." She shrugged. It then occurred to her, that she was being interrogated, for no operant reason, by a total stranger. "Who are _you_ anyway?"

"I am Baki of the village hidden in the sand." Asa's eyes glistened brightly, and she clapped her hands together.

"Really?" Her voice was filled with hope

"Yes." his tone was curt, his arms folded over his front and one brow raised down at her.

"Then I have a delivery for you!" She exclaimed loudly; her free hand rummaging inside her hip pouch. After a moment of searching, she found what she was looking for and brought it out, placing it on the outstretched hand Baki offered her.

"A paper clip?" Baki looked at her slightly confused.

"Yes, a paper clip. All the way from the Hokage himself." She smiled brightly, but Baki still stared at her. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Asa shrugged.

"I don't know, hold some paper together?" She smirked as she said the last bit .

_I can go straight home tomorrow now! All I need to do is find a nice place to relax today, relax…maybe to do some shopping…ooh I have an idea!!_

"Well I've got to go!" Asa waved slightly before jumping, her lithe teen form leaping off the building side, and back in the oblivious crowds below her.

* * *

_I think this will do nicely! _

Asa looked at the sign in front of her, 'Oni Onsen' She smiled brightly as she walked through the door. A woman sitting at the reception desk smiled at her kindly as soon as she opened the door.

"Welcome to the Oni Onsen. How may I help you today?"

"I'd like to book a room for the night."

"Certainly. I'll just check what rooms we still have left vacant, and we'll find the best suit we can for you."

After settling in her deluxe on suit room, Asa soon found herself napping the heat from the day sapping all of her strength. She very soon fell into a light slumber.

Asa yawned, her whole body arching groggily, and her mouth hanging wide as she breathed in heavily. The sheets were pulled from over her head as she stretched her arms high.

She laid there silently, the covers rising and falling with each breath Asa moved her arms, pulling back the cover fully to look out the window at the now darkened sky. The large pale moon shone into her room softly, bathing her in a eerily soft light. It even reflected like sparkles in her deep sapphire eyes. But even fully rested and content, only one thing came to mind at that serene moment.

* * *

_**-Back in Konoha-**_

"We must hold it off!" A Shinobi called into the front line.

"The fourth will be here soon!" More voices chorused, some in hope, more in utter desperation.

"_**RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR" **_

The loud snarling roar shook the trees and people of Konoha alike, as the giant fiery Kitsune swung its massive tails in wanton delight. Its claws dug into the earth, as both people and buildings fell in helpless awe of its power.

* * *

_**-Back in Suna-**_

"Knock…knock…knock"

_Huh? _

Asa turned to face the door, her eyes opening lazily after her second nap. "Who is it?" She lifted herself, calling out as she made her way to the door. It creaked ajar briefly, no doubt to check she was decent, before it slammed open and banged against the side wall. _That_ woke her up.

"I have an urgent message for a Miss Asa." A rather hurried and clear tone came from the flustered sand Shinobi in the doorway. At hearing the tone Asa hurried her pace towards the door, holding her hotel dressing gown tightly to her body. Standing there stood a courier-Nin, a scroll held in his shaking hands.

a currier-Nin, struggling to keep hold of his parcel.

This was never a good sign.

"I'm Asa."

"I know. Here." The scroll was just about forced into her hands. The courier-Nin bowed once, swiftly before leaving in a small puff of smoke.

"Thank!...you…" Asa, unnerved by her ungodly hour of the morning visitor, hurried to shut the door and sit on her bed. For some reason, there was an ominous feel to the pale cream scroll on her hands, and she had to take a deep breath before breaking the scroll's seal. Asa bravely opened it up and began to read its contents.

_Dear Asa, _

_Your presence is urgently required in Konohagakure, immediately. Return swiftly._

_Yours_

_The Third _

Something was off, and she knew it. Her alarm bells were screaming against the sides of her head, as she jumped up, obeying the letter she dressed in record time barely leaving herself enough time to breathe, and grabbing as many weapons as she could.

Reading back through once more, just to make sure, she finally caught what had been annoying her the most about the letter…

_Wait…yours THE THIRD! What happened to the fourth?!? What's happened to Arashi?!?! _A million different scenarios flashed behind her eyes, her grip on the scroll crushing its spine, before it dropped to the floor.

Her heart began racing, rasping against her rib cage, and her eyes were so wide, blood shot veins were pulsing in them.

There was only one situation which called for the previous Hokage to issue and seal an official summons, with the utmost urgency in its contents.

If the _fourth _Hokage _couldn't…_

Asa's blue eyes snapped widened in fear

_I have to get back NOW!!_

She didn't give time for the window latch, smashing her fist through the glass and springing out into the early dawn light.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Kiyoshi! No snarky shit! Out, NOW!"

In a large explosion of dense smoke, a large claw coiled around her waist, jerking her upward as her large feathered summon soared, rapidly gaining altitude.

Neither said one word, her raging emotions being portrayed instead of an explanations, by her unearthly silence.

Not even caring to mount her winged steed, Asa watched out as they made her way to the village border.

Her heart almost stopped at the horrors she saw, in the place her heart had always called home… "Kami…Arashi…Kana…Naruto!"

* * *

Rose: dies 

Asa: worries

Roes: keeps dieing

Asa: keeps worrying

Everyone else: 'OO'

Naruto: "what's with them?"

Rose: "Did you not see the suspense?!"

Naruto: "err no? Aren't you dead?"

Rose: "oh yea"dies again

Everybody else: '¬.¬'

Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Rose: smack's DD on the head

DD: "Argh why did you do that?" Rubs head

Rose: "humph" Smacks her again

DD: "Rose stop it"

Rose: "it's your entire fault"

DD: --

Rose: "Gaara keeps asking for that leash for you!!"

DD: Sweat drops

Rose: "damn your imagination! I only had one spare and that's on Kyuubi Naruto"

Kyuubi Naruto: sneezes as he's making cheesecake "some one must be talking about me"

I don't own Naruto, or DD's imagination

* * *

"Kiyoshi land please" Asa's tone was flat though worry, tinged at the edges. Kiyoshi nodded, flapping his wings slower and slower as he descended to the ground. As they neared the ground he let Asa go from his claw, her feet hitting the ground with a dull thud. Kiyoshi clicked his beak, the noise ringing in the surrounding area before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

The forest surrounding one end of Konoha, the one that sat beneath him, almost looked as though it was never a forest to begin with. Trees had been uprooted, the ground upturned, and uneven patches of blood darkened the pale turf.

Asa couldn't breathe; the sight before her gripping whatever air she had left. Up close, the damage was even worse, the floor barely seen through the carnage, and on the outskirts of her vision she could make out small mounds, covered by dull grey blankets. She might not have guessed what these were, if not for a small bloody hand poking out from underneath it, as if reaching for something.

Asa was no stranger to death.

As a ninja it was a regular occurrence, yet still it made no difference when it came to comrades.

They still stung.

Wide eyes grew glassy as thought upon thought battered her mind.

_Wait…what about nii-san?_

Asa shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, her hands forming a seal as she stared straight ahead of herself. Her form dispersed into a cloud of smoke as she teleported to the one person she _knew_ would tell her what happened.

* * *

The third sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time; the last lot of jounin had only just been assigned their missions and left his office. He turned in his chair gazing out over the village. The village itself was quiet, the tragedy of the night before having shocked many of them. He shifted suddenly as he felt a presence behind him, and he came face to face with the one person he was _dreading_ to see. 

Asa stood there, calmly looking at the man in front of her, she took note of the wrinkles that seemed to have appeared since she had last seen him. The look of resignation in his eyes, did nothing to deter the fact that he was in her brother's office, in her brother's chair and was wearing the outfit that proclaimed him the title of Hokage. Her brother's title. On the other hand, the third just looked at her. Her eyes were glassy and confused, her form was dishevelled. He regarded her with slight wonder, for he had only sent the message only a few hours ago.

_She must have pushed herself to get here this quick… _

Though he suspected this, it did nothing to ease what he had to tell her.

"Asa, sit down please." His tone was calm and uneven. She merely glared at him defiantly.

"Where is my brother?" Her tone breaking ever so slightly.

"Please Asa, sit down." But she shook her head, not having any of it.

"Where's my brother?" She asked again, refusing to back away from this.

"Asa please, sit down." His voice bordered on demanding, and pleading.

"Ok." She gave up, defeated. She sat on one of the chairs placed in front of his desk, her eyes looking for the answers she didn't want to hear. The third straightened his hat, and looked back at her.

"Asa, last night the village was attacked by the 9 tailed Biju, the legendary Kyuubi. Many Shinobi rose to face him, but…" He sighed, seeing her expression was still as nervous as before, as he had yet to answer her question. "As you are probably aware, the forest outside of Konoha has been destroyed." She nodded. "None of the attacks were effective, even our best Junin attacks bounced of the beast as if it were nothing. Which…brings me to your brother." With the tone of remorse in his voice, Asa wasn't sure she wanted to hear this part any more.

"Your brother rose up to the Kyuubi and defeated the beast." Asa eyes seemed to lighten at the pride she felt for her brother. She opened her mouth to squeal with glee, when she was cut off.

"But." He moved to continue. _What does he mean 'but'? _Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she held her hands over her lap.

"The technique your brother used came with a hefty price." Her heart sank. She already knew what he was going to say, and she had to bit her lips to stop them trembling. "The price was his life." Those last five words seemed to bring everything crashing down around Asa's head, and the flood gates opened.

"His life?...He's…dead?" Her tone slightly hysteric; even _saying_ it brought it no closer to her believing it. The third nodded grimly, seeing the denial in her eyes. "No. No he he can't be. Not Arashi, not my brother! He he's too strong for that!" Asa shook her head violently, hands clenching to the chair she sat on.

"Asa…"

"NO! He's not dead!" She screamed at him, tears slugging down her cheeks. "HE'S NOT DEAD!!" Her hands let go of the chair, hanging limply before bringing themselves to wrap around her shaking frame.

"Asa, clam down." The third looked at her worryingly.

"He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead!!" Her head hung over her front as she whimpered the words over and over like a mantra.

"Asa, please, calm down." He lowered to one knee before her, placing his hands over hers urgently. "You don't understand, Asa. There's something else I need to tell you." She looked up at him her head shaking. _No more bad news. I can't take anymore._ The third saw her silent plea in her eyes, and hated himself for what he was about to tell her, as he knew it would bring nothing but more pain. _But she deserves to know._

"Asa…your sister in law, Kana, she is also dead." Her eyes shot from blue to a dark dull almost black colour, her form having stopped shaking as she slumped into the chair. Her abrupt withdrawal worried him more than her woeful outbursts, and he continued to hold her limp hands.

"I see…so I didn't just loose my brother…the only person I ever looked up to…" Asa stared off quiet over his shoulder, though it seemed as though each word she spoke got louder and more hysterical.

"Asa?" The third looked at her. She wasn't speaking to him anymore, she was just announcing her pain for the world to see her gaping wounds.

"…the one person who looked after me since I can remember…"

"Asa, are you listening to me?"

"…and Kana, my big sister…"

"Asa please listen to me." The third cupped her hands and stoked them. No child should have to return to a desolated home, and a broken family. No child deserved the only ones they ever loved to be snatched away from them all at once, in a heart beat. It was breaking _his_ heart just telling her all this, so he hated to think what _she_ felt.

"…and my poor, sweet Naruto…I'll never see you will I?" The third lifted his arm, his fingers holding Asa by the chin as he raised her head, her empty eyes meeting with his.

"Asa, Kana didn't die in the attack, she died during childbirth." Dull eyes seemed to focus on the third face, and he let his hand drop from her chin back to her hands.

"Childbirth? Does that mean?" She asked uncertainty, a slight glimmer of hope returning to her blue eyes.

"Yes Asa, Naruto's alive." Her heart hammered against her chest, as if new life had been forced through her. She blinked a few times, then held his hands tightly. The third smiled; she had come back.

"Naruto's alive? Can I see him?" The third was about to answer when another voice butted in.

"No you may not" A rather imposing council made his presence known from the shadows of the office. Asa launched out of her seat, passed the Third and squared off the unwanted advisor with intense blue eyes.

"Why not?" Asa snapped, fists by her sides and lips pursed. Naruto was alive, and he was the only family she had next. _Nothing_ would keep her from him.

"He is currently under the authority of the council due to his crimes." His face remained passive as he spoke, as if bored with talking of his business to a _girl_. That was the impression she got.

Asa scowled, stomping her foot and hearing the third rise to his feet behind her.

"Crimes?! What kind of _crimes_ can a newborn commit?!?!"

"Merely still living would suffice." Another advisor, a woman, stepped out from behind the first 'visitor', a look of indifference on her face.

"How can you say such a thing?!" Asa all but screeched, twin azure fires had been rekindled in her eyes, blazing fiercely and ready to burn anyone or anything down to the ground, if they got in her way.

"That_ thing_ is now a threat to this village." At those words Asa's temper bubbled over at the edges, and she had to stop her twitching fingers from diving into her kunai pouches…

"Thing?! Threat?! I don't _quite_ see what right you have to call a _baby_ that. Especially not _him_." She glared at the woman, daring her to try to argue with her. One excuse, just one, and she'd get her.

"We have every right, as we the council have decided that the _thing_, the Kyuubi's vessel, shall be killed as penance to all lives lost in the attack." The man answered her, his face dead serious.

"But what has that got to do with Naruto?!? He's not the Kyuubi!!" Confusion shone in her eyes; the third coughed slightly drawing her attention back to him.

"To save the village and defeat the Kyuubi, the fourth…your brother, had to seal the spirit of the monster in the navel of a child." Asa blinked up at him, but either didn't get the hint, or didn't want to. "That child was Naruto."

"And said 'child' shall be killed at dawn under the councils rule." It seemed fate was against her; her brother and sister in law were dead, and now she was so close, yet so far from seeing her nephew before he died as well.

"So just because he now carries the demon he'll be killed?" She hung her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips, the laugh itself cold and hollow. A sure sign of her slowly loosening grip on reality.

"Asa?"

"Ha…ha…ha ha." She laughed again, though louder than the last, insanity rippling on its edges

"Asa snap out of it." The third moved to shake her shoulders. As her head moved her eyes locked with the male council members.

"And you." She lifted her finger to point at him. "Have the cheek to call yourself and that _pathetic_ council of yours Shinobi?!"

"Asa, do not do this." The third spoke warningly, but only for her welfare. The reining council circle may be old and out of practise, but they were bitter, and could make things very difficult for anyone they thought a nuisance. And Asa was making a nuisance of herself.

"To be a ninja is to uphold the honour that being one comes with, and I see no honour in killing an innocent baby!!" The fires in her eyes were cold like frozen flames as she glared at the council members.

"Asa, I warn you. Address the council in this manner once more and face the consequences." The woman now spoke up, her glare trying in vain to rival that of Asa's.

Asa moved to speak again but was stopped as the Hokage stepped in front of her, facing the council members.

"Hold on. She has lost almost all that was left of her family. And then to tell that the one she has left is to be mur…" He stopped himself suddenly. "-killed, is a big shock to anyone, her words are not to be taken seriously." Asa moved to protest but the third turned suddenly, tired eyes met blue.

"Asa, please. I will plead with the council this afternoon. I will try to stop this, but you must not interfere, go home and rest."

"Go home? Rest?!?" At these words, all the weight of the world seemed to crash down on her shoulders, the mental exhaustion catching up on her as she struggled to keep herself awake.

"Yes Asa, go home." he winked at her significantly, and she noted it.

He had a plan.

And the Third had never let anyone down yet. It was the only thing that kept her from rebelling, and possibly slaughtering every council member in Konoha for this crime against her nephew. But her brother had always trusted the Sandaime, so she would too.

"Home." Asa smiled slightly, though it was hollow, her hands moving to form a seal as she dispersed into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

She looked ahead of her, her small apartment having seemed to lose its warm glow, stared back at her dull in the evening light. She moved into her room and pulled out a bag from her closet, dumping it on her bed. Asa moved back to her closet and pulled out her clothes and ninja equipment, throwing them next to the bag. 

_I just cant stay here, it hurts too much. _

Asa thought, her hands mechanically running through the clothes she needed, and packing them into her bag. She pulled the pouch from her hip and began to fill it even fuller than it was, with more equipment.

_I can't be here in the morning. _

A strangled sob tore itself from her throat, as she moved over to her dresser. Her sight blurred slightly as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She sighed wiping away at the tears as they fell, but as she did, something caught her eye.

There, on the side of her dresser, stood a photo frame. The design was simple, just a plain wooden thing. Yet the picture in the frame almost made her break down again. There, sitting in the frame, stood herself and Arashi with Kana in between them, a large smile plastered on all three of there faces. Kana and Arashi both had a hand on the large swell of Kana's stomach, while Asa practically beamed at them, pride shinning in her sapphire orbs. She picked up the frame as she stood from the dresser, clutching it tightly to her chest. She moved across the room to lay on her bed, her form curling into a foetal position as she shook. Her sobs finally jerked from her in such a force she didn't quite know where they started and when she fell asleep.

* * *

Hours before dawn, determined blue eyes steeled themselves for what they were about to do. For sneaking into the most heavily guarded place in Konoha was no easy task for an ANBU, never the less a Chuunin. But that fact didn't, and wouldn't, change her mind on the matter. She would go to the council building and she would save her nephew. Whether her life paid forfeit or not, she would not sit by idly while they murdered him. She tightened the straps of the bag she wore on her back and rummaged through the pouch at her hip, as she drew her hand back out the black metal of a kunai flashed in between her fingers. 

She glanced once more across her apartment, her free hand reaching to lift up the nearest window to her. She sighed, looking out of her window and down onto the village.

_This might be the last time I can see this. My home. I highly doubt they'll want a criminal hiding out here._

She loosened her grip on the kunai slightly, as she gripped the frame with both hands. Holding tightly she lifted up the window swiftly. Yet, as it barely opened, a gust of wind strong enough to ruffle her ponytails blew past her, she stopped dead.

_who's there? _

The thought coming as she realised the wind had blown from inside her apartment, and not from the window.

Her hand re-tightened its grip on the kunai as she let go of the window, she could feel something coming up behind her. As it got closer she swung her self round fully prepared to attack who it was, though again she was stopped mid movement as the person came into view.

"I'm glad to see you're still alert, Asa." The man adjusted his hat as he spoke.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama." She pulled her arm back, bowing slightly to the man in front of her. Anything to throw him off and get her out of there to her nephew.

"Lift your head, I know you far too well for all these formalities. Your brother would have had none of it." She lifted her head slowly looking him in the eyes.

"May I ask what you were doing at the window with a kunai?" His voice held a slight knowing in it, as he had already guessed what she was up to. "Not _planning_ anything where you?"

"I'm sorry but I won't sit by and let them kill my only family." Her eyes sparkled with determination.

"I know Asa. Always keep that fire in your eyes, but are you sure you understand the implications of this?"

"I know what must be done, whether the council approve or not. My nephew will not die tonight!"

"You would forfeit this village, this way of life to save your nephew?"

"Yes." Her tone was clear with no traces of hesitation.

"I understand." The third nodded his head as Asa turned back to the window, his hands moving to gather something from his robes.

"I think you may need these." Asa turned around, her eyes focusing on the small pile of two or three documents he held in his hand. She took them from his hands looking over each piece.

"Passports?" Asa asked looking to the Hokage, her brow raised with confusion.

"Yes passports that will allow you to travel to Suna under the name of Asa Hikari, and Naruto Hikari."

"Why would you do this? It's not as if I'm ungrateful…but I'm sure this come under aiding a criminal." Asa placed the documents into her hip pouch.

"I am merely the messenger of these things."

"Huh?" Asa looked at him slightly confused.

"It's a mere security detail that all Hokage and all direct family members have a fake identities and passports created in case there are security issues, or if they need to leave there village. These were in the office, and I thought the occasion had arisen to bring them to you."

"Ah, I see, thank you." she turned again. _I have to go __**now**_

"_Giggle." _Asa froze her foot on the window sill. _He just didn't, not the Hokage._

"_Giggle." _She turned her body, dropping back into the room _He did, didn't he?_

"_Giggle" _She heard it again, yet she didn't see the Hokage's face move an inch. Well maybe not a first, but his face soon broke into a grin.

"I think the last piece you'll need has woken up."

_Woken up? _She thought confused as she watched as he pulled the side of his robes back, his hand digging into the large pouch, and pulling out a bundled blue blanket with both his hands.

"Here, take this." He held the bundle in front of him as Asa moved forward to take it cautiously.

"Hold it carefully in the crook of your arm, and pull back the top corner of the blanket." She did as she was told, holding the bundle in her arm and she carefully held the top corner of the blanket. Asa pulled it down, the expression on her face going from neutral to shock.

"Asa Uzumaki, I'd like to present to you, Naruto Uzumaki. Your nephew." Bright sky blue eyes stared into deep sapphire ones, as time seemed to stop around the two.

Her free hand moved to stroke the soft tuft of blonde fuzz on the top of his head, the sensations seemingly bringing her back to where she was.

_He really is here. And he looks like a mini Arashi. _A smile broke out on her face, her hand running over the soft whisker marks on one of his cheeks, joyful tears glistening in her eyes as she kissed his for head.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Asa your Oba." She whispered softly to him as she watched his eyes droop. He fell back to sleep, and she lifted her head and looked to the third.

"I don't know what to say, thank you so much…but won't the council notice he's missing?"

"I have had words with them, and the have agreed to my way on dealing with this situation." The third smiled as he remembered what had happened in the council meeting he had held after Asa had left.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_I still can't believe it's still alive" A rather pompous old man spoke _

_twitch_

"_What were we thinking letting it live this long?" A women spoke out._

_twitch_

"_Are we sure were going to let it live till dawn?" Another joined in_

_twitch_

"_We could push the time forward if we wanted to I suppose." The first man spoke again._

"_ENOUGH!!" The third rose from his seat glaring at the other council members around the table. "How can you sit here can talk about killing a child so loosely?!" _

"_That thing is no longer a child."_

"_Then pray tell what is he?" The third countere._

"_A monster and nothing more."_

"_Do you not realise that without this 'monster', you would all most likely be dead?!"_

"_That is irrelevant, the Kyuubi must be killed for its crimes."_

"_Naruto is not the Kyuubi._

"_He holds the beast, which is merely enough."_

"_I will talk no more of this, as Hokage and leader of the hidden leaf I propose that Asa Uzumaki take on the mission of bringing up her nephew, away from Konoha."_

"_We will not allow it."_

"_I do not care! As Hokage I outrank all of you!!"_

"_You may outrank us but the loophole stands."_

"_Loophole?"_

"_If we the council believe that the Hokage has lost his sense of their mentality, then we are able to overrule your commands."_

"_I'd like to see any of you try."_

"_Is that a threat?"_

"_No it's a promise of a very sad and short ending out on the battle field. Also, the vote has to be unanimous I believe. If so much as one of you decides to not vote then I will stay."_

_Murmurs ran across the table as the members turned to the nearest seated and conversed on the sudden development._

"_I call vote!" The Hokage cried "All those in favour of overruling my decision speak now." Hands shot up around the table, mainly the ones who had spoken out before. A smirk grew on the Hokage's face as he saw a small number of members had not voted and thus in favour "I see, I'll write up the mission details immediately." _

"_You have this Sandaime, but the council will not tolerate it again." The man who spoke at the beginning scowled as the Hokage left the room._

* * *

"I see." Asa rocked her arm slowly, watching Naruto's face as he slept softly. 

"Asa, this will only get harder from here Life with a child is a mission all in itself. Are you sure about this?" The third asked, knowing too well about the terrors of child rearing.

"Yes, more than anything. I know Arashi would want me to take care of him and I see him as no burden. He's family."

"Very well, Asa Uzumaki. As Hokage, I give you one final mission. Live." And with that, she no longer had the title of a shinobi of the village living in the leaves; she was just plain Asa Hikari, a single auntie-come-mum on a mission. She nodded her head. "Thank you so much." She turned once again to the window, her arms held tight on the bundle as she leaped to the nearest building, her feet tapping against the roof tiles. She carried on until she got to the border of the village, her form sneaking past the border guards as she ran into the tree line.

* * *

She ran for at least half an hour before she found a small clearing. Asa had not run at her full speed in fear of waking or injuring the baby in her arms, yet she still had made it a good distance from the village. She laid Naruto carefully on the roots of a near by tree as she bit her thumb. 

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" She thrust her hand onto the ground, a plume of smoke rising from the floor.

"I swear 3 time's you've called me in 2 days, don't you think that it's a little much?" Kiyoshi ruffled his feathers.

"I know, I know." Asa picked Naruto back up, pulling the blanket high around his head.

"What's that?" Kiyoshi motioned to the bundle.

"It's my nephew, Naruto. I'll introduce you later when he wakes up." She jumped onto his back, a thin layer of chakra running through her feet as she perched herself between his shoulder blades.

"To Suna please." Asa ordered, holding Naruto close to her.

"Again?"

"Yes again, but not as fast as usual, I don't want to wake him."

"Whatever." Kiyoshi took off, his large wings beating as he flew off to Suna, his form gliding on the cool night breeze, leaving her beloved village for the last time, never to return again.

* * *

Rose: holds Naruto "aren't you such a cute little thing" 

Asa: "hey give him back"

Rose: "no" sticks tongue out

Asa: "Hey!!"

Rose: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Kiyoshi: "huh?"

Asa: "ahh you betrayed me to?"

Kiyoshi: looks at rose "who the hell are you?"

Rose: jumps on his back "fly my pretty" cackles

Asa + Kiyoshi: Sweat drops

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Rose: "we hate the evil council members don't we?"

Naruto: "…"

Rose: "don't we you little buggerlugs"

Asa: points to rose "and _you _think _I'M _crazy!"

Rose: pulls a funny face

Naruto: sniff

Rose: pales "oh no"

Naruto: "WWWAAAAHHHH"

Rose: dumps Naruto in Asa's arms, then runs off

Asa: sweat drops

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"This time I want a break." Kiyoshi drawled on as Asa jumped from his back. Asa hugged the blue bundle close to her frame as she leapt from her large summon.

"I know." She landed on the floor, the bundle squirming slightly in her grasp.

"So are you going to show me him then?" Kiyoshi leaned over sideward slightly nudging Asa's side.

"Well you are kind of scary looking; I remember when I first summoned you."

"If I recall, I didn't see you again for a month." He clicked his beak idly with the fond memory.

"And I was 10 at the time!" Asa exclaimed with a pout, tucking the blanket around her tiny nephew, to shield him from the harsh sun.

"I don't care."

"Fine. He screams, _you_ look after him!"

"Whatever. Just let me see."

"Fine." Asa lifted the blanket away from Naruto's head; bright blue eyes staring intently into beady amber ones. Nothing. Kiyoshi leant his head further towards him, his beak mere centimetres from his face.

tap

Kiyoshi reared his head, a small podgy hand having hit him square on his beak. Meanwhile Asa tried to hide the laughter at his obvious shock. He ruffled his feathers, trying to gain back his composure, though failing miserably.

"I want at least 2 weeks, you hear me?" He clicked his beak impatiently, feathers well and truly ruffled.

"Yes I hear you." Asa waved him off as she walked towards the village entrance; and he glared at her retreating back before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

oo0oo

"State your purpose." The same Guard from the day before approached her at the gate. She snickered, one brow raised as she looked at him.

_So he really __doesn't__ have anything better to say._

Asa sighed, walking up to the guard. She reached out her arms, and to the guard's surprise, placed Naruto in his arms. The guard looked at her almost worryingly, his hold on the bundle awkward as she rummaged through her pouch looking for her passport.

"She's with me" A new voice startled them. Asa turned and stared at the person.

"I'm with you?" She pointed at her self, then blinked at him with shock.

"Yes, the Kazekage has requested your presence, and I am to escort you." He glared at Asa with one eye, his facial bandages and veil flapping over his left cheek. Even with only the right eye visible, it was obvious he was getting 'annoyed' with waiting.

"And here I thought you didn't care?" Asa smiled brightly, picking up Naruto from the stunned guards arms.

"Hn." Baki rolled his eye, turned round, and started walking back through the canyon entrance ahead of Asa, who was still settling Naruto in her arms.

"Hey Baki! Wait for me!" Asa cried as she jogged up to Baki's side. He looked at her from the corner oh his eye, before grabbing one of her long blonde ponytails, earning a yelp from Asa as he teleported them into the village.

* * *

oo0oo

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!?" Asa cried as Baki let the ponytail fall from his grasp, and huffed. Intending to yell at him when he dropped to the floor on one knee, and head bent downwards.

"I have brought her, as requested, Kazekage-sama." Asa gulped, a sudden feeling of dread coming over her as she turned her face. Her blue eyes met with beady brown ones, as she stared into the face of the Kazekage.

tug

Baki pulled on her ponytail.

"Kneel." He whispered harshly. Asa nodded sharply, before she moved to kneel, making sure Naruto was still held safely. He was sleeping, oblivious to the obvious tension and embarrassment in the air.

Oh to be oblivious.

"Hello Asa Hikari. Or should I say Uzumaki?" The Kazekage asked, almost glaring down at Asa. Asa on the other hand, held her tongue her head still bowed. It was either that, or throw a flaming kunai at his face, burn off his hair and cocky sneer, and tell him to go screw himself.

The latter, of course, even being more attractive, would have gotten her in jail.

Or worse. Suna was renowned for their over strictness.

_Bastards._

"Hello, Kazekage-sama." She spoke in her formal tone.

"Welcome to Suna." Though his tone wasn't welcoming. "I have had prior warning of your arrival from the third Hokage. Listen well to me, for you are no longer a Shinobi of the leaf. You are a citizen of Sunagakure, under _my_ jurisdiction, and you shall conform to Suna's laws. A house and job have been acquired for you to live and work, as you will be required to support _yourself._" He was cold and aloof, almost as if it bored him to have to deal with such trivial matters.

"Thank you for your generosity, Kazekage-sama." _Arsehole._

"I am also aware of the child as well." Asa's grip unconsciously tightened on Naruto, a slight fear rising in her chest. "He is to be kept with you at all times; you are solely responsible for all action undertaken by him and yourself." Asa relaxed, relieved he wasn't going to try and take Naruto away from her.

She would hate to have to leave the office in such a bloody mess, and then leave to yet another hidden village. After all, she promised Kiyoshi 2 weeks rest.

"Understood Kazekage-sama." Asa stepped back in an attempt to leave, but the Third just cut off her escape.

"Before either of you are allowed to leave to your designated home however." She bit the inside of her cheek. What had she been thinking? Of _course_ there would be a catch. "A medical is required for you both, to make sure you are both fit enough to be beneficial to my society." He nodded over her shoulder to a figure in the doorway. "Yashamaru shall escort you to the hospital rooms located in this building." As he spoke, Yashamaru, who had been waiting in the background, nodded before straightening up and walking next to Asa.

"Come on." Yashamaru nudged Asa's side. She nodded slightly, before lifting herself from her knees, and following him out of the room.

* * *

oo0oo

"So what are we doing again?" Asa asked as she sat down on the bed.

"We're going to run through a few tests." Yashamaru mumbled as he rummaged through the draws in his desk. Asa shuddered at the thought.

_Tests mean needles…I hate needles._

She looked back at Yashamaru.

"So there's not going to be any needles…right?" She asked, nervously watching for a reaction. If he said yes, there were already 3 exit sites she'd noted down for a quick escape…

"Of course there's going be needles, about four or five I think." He stated it like he was talking about the weather, where as Asa on the hand, shrunk slightly at the thought, contemplating her escape.

"But first we need to find a place for Naruto." Yashamaru moved over to pick him up, but was stopped as Asa drew him closer to herself.

"Why?" Asa asked, her tone guarded as she spoke. She wasn't ready to let go of her only family member just yet.

"You will be in here a while, and from the records, we know the child is a newborn, and you have had no prior training to look after him." Asa sighed, her shoulders slumping as she realised what he said to be the truth.

"He won't be harmed will he?" Her grip loosened slightly as she passed him over into Yashamaru's arms.

"Not at all, he will be placed in the nursery with the other newborn's we currently have in Suna." Asa nodded as she watched a nurse enter and take Naruto from the room; the look on the nurse's face was kind as she smiled and cooed at him.

It seemed, she had no idea who Naruto was, or she might have behaved much like the villagers back in Konoha…it made her heart ache at the thought of Naruto's own people rejecting him, when a complete stranger can is the only one who can see him for what he really is. A cute, innocent, vulnerable baby.

While her attention had been diverted, Yashamaru had taken the time and prepared a tray of five needles of varying sizes and content. Asa turned back and looked at the tray, panic rising in her chest as she thought of the oncoming task.

* * *

oo0oo

After half an hour of protest, Asa found herself tied to the bed, her hands and feet bound as Yashamaru prepared the last needle.

"You _do_ know I have had less trouble with three year olds then I have had with you?" He admonished her lightly as he administered the last needle into her arm.

"Technically, I may have the mentality of a three year old, but that's not the point! Anyway! What's with that needle, its empty."

"Of course it is. I'm taking things out not putting in." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you taking out?"

"Blood. We need a sample on file for future reference."

"Oh, okay." Asa squirmed as she watched the needle fill with the scarlet liquid. He wiped at he point the needle punctured, pressing a cotton bud there, and undid the rope holding her still. Asa rubbed her wrist slight and pouted, as she sat back up on the bed.

"I just have another test and a few more questions to ask before I can let you go." He handed her a blank piece of paper, on automatic. It was obvious he did this sort of thing everyday. Asa looked at it and raised a brow with confusion.

"I need to take notes?"

"No, pour some of your Chakra in it."

"Okay." She concentrated, feeling the Chakra pool into her palm and then out through her fingers. She watched the paper intently and after a moment or two, it split clean in the middle, falling to the floor in two separate pieces.

"Wind." Yashamaru stated writing it down on the clipboard he had placed on his desk.

"Wind?" Asa looked at him, head cocked to one side. It was moments like these where she showed her age, being only 12 and not understanding Chaka much past it glowing and powering her techniques.

"Yes, the paper is specialised to detect different Chakra types, and reacts differently to each one. The result for these your Chakra was the paper splitting, meaning your Chakra type is wind." Asa nodded as Yashamaru scrawled his way through a pile of scrolls.

"So what do you know about child rearing then Asa?" He couldn't see her face as she frowned, her face scrunching up.

"Err…not much I'm afraid." She rubbed the back of her head nervously as Yashamaru tied a bundle of scrolls together, with a few heavy looking books.

"Well these will do to start." He smiled professionally, like every doctor when they are giving their patients something they won't like. Asa's eyes rested on her heavy reading prescription, and both her look and her mood darkened.

_Oh great…homework. _Asa groaned.

"And have you decided whether you'll bottle or breast feeding him?"

"Eep! I hadn't thought of that…wait…I can't breast feed him since I didn't actually give birth to him…….and for that fact I'm almost as flat as a wall." The last part was murmured to herself.

"Actually that's not a problem."

"What? Me being flat chested?" Yashamaru sweat dropped, his left eye twitching.

"…I meant that you weren't the birth mother…" Asa blushed, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Oooh…"

"But it involves another needle." At the mention of yet _another_ needle, her faced dropped, and she bolted stiff.

"Bottles it is!" She stated proudly, and she would have stayed in that mood, if not for a sharp pain in her left bosom.

She looked down at her chest, a small needle protruding from her shirt, her eyes widening in shock, before rolling to the back of her head.

Yashamaru moved over to her form, pulling the needle out with a small flick of his wrist and tossing it to the side, straightening her out onto the hospital bed. He moved to the door, his head poking out as he called for a nurse to take her to a separate room.

* * *

_**Dream**_

Asa opened her eyes, or she thought she had opened her eyes, both instances looking as bleak and endless as the other. She lifted herself up, her body aching from some unseen force being pressed against her chest. She looked for the needle but as she looked she found it gone, though as she lifted her arms something new had caught her attention.

Large shackles adorned her thin wrists, the metal rusted and discoloured. She tugged on them experimentally, and found that she could move with them on, but trying to find the end was impossible as they sank beneath the cold red flooring.

Red, like a fathomless ocean of frozen blood.

She pushed herself forward, the chains dragging her arms slightly as she moved slowly into the unknown.

"Asa." Her head jerked at the sound of the voice.

"Hello?" She called back, slightly unsure of herself as she waited for a reply.

"Asa." She stiffened as she recognized the voice.

"Nii-san?" Her tone filled with a sense of longing. Could it really be Arashi?

"Asa." She was sure it was her brother's voice.

"Nii-san, where are you?" She pressed forward in the direction she thought the voice was coming from, dragging the heavy chains with her as she moved.

"Asa."

"Nii-san, please tell me where you are! Nii-san!" She cried out into the endless nothingness, whimpering, tears welling in her sapphire eyes.

"Asa." She stopped; the voice having changed to a lighter tone. And yet another she remembered all too well.

"Asa." It called again, the tone ringing in her ears.

"Kana!" She choked the words out as she thought of her.

"Asa." A figure shimmered in front of her, and she gasped. There, right before her, stood Kana, in the flesh.

Or so she thought.

Asa reached out to her desperately, but found the chains that were once slack, were now pulling her back, and shrinking to her wrists, until they dig into her skin. She pulled against them, trying to grasp at the figure before her.

"Kana! Please!" She cried weakly, large tears rolling down her cheeks, and sending ripples into the red floor beneath her.

"Asa…you failed me." She heard the voice but didn't see her mouth move.

"What do you mean? Failed you?! Failed you how?!?!" The figure still remained motionless; the chains though had begun to pull Asa down _into_ the crimson floor!

"You let him die Asa. You let them kill my baby." Kana moved her arms, and a ripple of blue appeared in them. It reformed into a solid mass, which cried in pain, and little podgy hands flailed out of them.

It was Naruto.

"No, no I didn't." She struggled against the chains, her knees now brushing against the strangely warm and wet floor. Odd, how it had gone from cold to warm so suddenly.

"My poor baby."

"He's not dead, he's alive with me." Her words were desperate, as she stared at them both, then to her horror as the now liquid floor brushed at her midsection. A red stain had begun to spread across the bundle in kana's arm.

"Look what you let them do my poor defenceless baby!" The blanket no longer held any traces of its original blue colour. Each and every fibre having stained red, as if it itself was bleeding outwards in pain.

"Kana, Naruto's not dead, he' alive and with me! I was just holding him!" She screamed, pained, shaking her head from side to side, as she continued to sink into the floor. "I was just holding him!" The liquid licked at her neck; her hands clawing desperately to try and stay afloat. But the more she struggled, the more the red liquid licked at her skin, and pulled her under.

"Asa." Her brothers voice had returned as her head sank beneath the liquid surface. A metallic taste hit her tongue, making her panic more as she ran out of breath.

She knew that taste.

_IT'S BLOOD!_

She thought her mind, screaming out as the last bit of breath left her body…and all thought left her mind, replaced only with merciless numbness…

* * *

Asa lurched forward, her breath hitching in her throat as she tried to calm herself. Her hands held her frame as she tried to control her frantic breathing. The room was bathed in soft moonlight as she looked out the window. Night had fallen over Suna as she had slept, the village now basked in the almost winter wonderland glow.

As she calmed down, she began to notice something that wasn't there before she blacked out.

She squeezed herself tightly and looked down.

_Oh my God… _

Asa smoothed her hands down to cup her slightly larger chest.

_I have boobs! _

Her hand moved across the now almost D cup mounds in awe. She stopped as her hands came into contact with small wet patches at the front of her hospital gown. She frowned, puzzled the memories of the days event, slowly coming back to her, and whacking her in the face.

_That's right; I got the needle didn't I? So I could breastfeed Naruto._ She shuddered at the thought, not liking the feeling of leaking from her breasts. After all, she was 13, and to her, it was kinda gross. _I'll have to change my shirt like 5 times a day!_

"WWWAAAHH!!!!!" Asa jumped suddenly at the sound; her head whipping to the side, frantically trying to locate the noise. Her eyes rested on the side of her bed, a cot standing next to it. She lifted herself off of the mattress, the covers peeling off her as she moved.

Asa shivered as her feet came in contact with the cold floor, her steps were slow and almost scared as she peered into the cot, her dream still fresh in her mind, was soon forgotten as she looked at the very much alive baby, crying in front of her.

A small smile broke out on her face as she reached into the cot, her fingers brushing against a blonde tuft of hair. Bright blues eyes locked onto hers as she lifted him into her arms, and he gurgled happily. Asa smiled brightly at the cute noise, his arms flailing slightly as he did. She sat herself in the room's only chair, a small cushioned armchair that sat next to the room's only window. She sat down, her back against the soft cushions as she rested Naruto against her front.

Minutes past and both were silent as they bathed in the moonlight…until suddenly…

_Chomp_

"AAAH!" Asa yelp as Naruto took the opportunity to bite Asa's nipple through the hospital gown. On instinct, she pulled Naruto away from her chest, still making sure she held him carefully.

"Okay…I guess your hungry then?" she propped Naruto on her legs, making sure that he was secure, before she reached behind her head and undid straps holding the top of her gown closed. She pulled down the gown, exposing her right breast and freeing her arm. She shivered slightly as the air hit her chest, but didn't let it deter from her job.

She lifted Naruto back up, holding him securely in her arms as she laid him in front of her chest. She squirmed slightly at the new feeling, as he latched on her. She soon settled, as did he. It was a weird feeling at first, but she soon for accustomed to it. She just had to keep telling her that this was perfectly natural, and it was to feed Naruto. So for Naruto, she could persevere with it.

Asa leaned further into the chair with a small sigh on her lips. She let her head drop to her chest, as she looked at the suckling blonde. His eyes closed, and a hand resting on her chest, the only sign he was still awake, was the small movement he made as he suckled. He even made little suckie noises, which she thought was almost as cute as his happy baby laughs. He must be the only baby to insist to open his eyes from the first day he was born. _You are certainly a determined little boy, Naruto. Just like your daddy._ She smiled fondly, and stroked her head, content to just watch him feed.

Time passed slowly for them both before Naruto finished and let go of her. She rested him on her chest, his head above her shoulder as she rubbed his back soothingly. She giggled slightly as he burped, one arm holding him to her as she leaned back, so all of his weight rested on her as she looped her arm back into the gown. She moved Naruto back onto the crook of her arm as she lifted herself from the chair and walked over to the crib. She placed him carefully in the crib, pulling the covers back around his small frame. Asa leant over and kissed him on the forehead, his bright blue eyes closing again sleepily as she smiled at him. With her arms free she retied the loose strings at the back of her gown, and climbed back into bed.

Laying down she noticed that the first signs of dawn were beginning to show, before she shut her own eyes to drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

oo0oo

knock…knock…knock A slight tapping came from the outside of the hospital room. Only to be ignored by all inside.

"…" Silence greeted the person on the other side of the door, but it didn't deter them.

"I'm coming in."

"…" Still no response was given, so the person shrugged before opening the door.

Inside the room Asa laid asleep, her form sprawled out on the bed as her arms hugged one of the pillows. Naruto on the other hand was awake, his bright blue eyes taking what little he could see with earnest. The person moved over to the crib and lifted Naruto out to the blankets, holding him to themselves they walked to the side of the bed Asa face was closest too.

"Asa." The person called out to her.

"…" Her nose twitched.

"_Asa_." The person called out louder, causing her eyes to snap open and focus on the first thing in front of her.

"Ahh Naruto don't scare me like that...wait a minute….babies can't talk…ne?"

"Glad you figured that out." Asa lifted her gaze to the figure holding onto Naruto.

"Oh, good morning Yashamaru-san"

"Good _afternoon_, you mean?"

"Afternoon?" Asa looked at him confused.

"Yes, it's about one o'clock" Asa sweatdropped, rubbing the back of he head nervously.

"I'm sorry, you probably need this room."

"No not really. I have orders to take you to your new home." His tone was indifferently sad, as he moved to place Naruto back in the crib. He pulled out a package from the bag at his waist and gave it to Asa. She stared at it curiously.

"What is it?" Asa looked to Yashamaru, her head cocked to one side, and her hand draping into Naruto's cot, for him to suckle on her finger affectionately. She smiled down at him, letting Yashamaru continue unwatched.

"Open it and find out." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She nodded, pulling the brown paper apart after one last look at Naruto, and taking her hand back. Lying in between the sheet of brown paper sat a new set of clothes.

"Wow, thank you." She rummaged through them and found a dark orange halter neck top and a pair of beige cargo pants, also to her embarrassment, she found a pair of pants and a new bra. Cup size D.

"Erm…didn't have to" She said nervously.

"I didn't, the third Hokage had an order sent for new clothes, and such, with a letter asking for your permission to stay here."

"Oh I see. Thank you for giving them to me though." He shrugged his shoulders indifferently, walking out of the room.

"Get dressed. I'll meet you outside." She nodded, before he shut the door and left her.

* * *

oo0oo

After fifteen minutes a now fully dressed Asa and Naruto stood outside of the Kazekage's building. The sun shone down on the two blondes, as Asa waved at Yashamaru.

"Hi." Asa called, a smile on her face.

"Follow me." Yashamaru stated as he began walking away.

"Yes sir!" Asa mock saluted, before catching up to his retreating frame.

They only walked for ten minutes at the most, before they found themselves in the middle of the market. Asa gasped at the sheer amount of life bustling around her. The fear rising in her as she thought about the reaction they would have to the baby in her arms, yet nothing seemed to happen. No one even paid any attention to them, apart from the odd person who would brush by her in the busy street and make a comment such as _'such a cute baby' _or _'congratulations' _

At this, Asa blushed at least ten shades of red.

_The Kazekage must not have told them about me or Naruto being here, or who we really are…_

"Hurry up." Yashamaru called as he moved out of the main market street, and into the main housing area. Asa nodded, her feet moving swiftly to catch up with him as he walked through the less populated streets. But instead of stopping like she thought he would in the middle of the housing estate, he continued on to the outskirts near the canyon like wall which surrounded all of Suna. He stopped suddenly, and looked back at Asa.

"This will be your home." He pointed to the house in front of him.

Asa looked at him, then at the house. The house itself was a small two story building that looked as if it had been carved straight out of the very rock it was situated on.

"You coming in or not?" Yashamaru called from the open door way.

"Yes…coming…" She walked through the gate and down the path to the door of the house obediently. _Ever heard of manners?_ She pouted immaturely, and assumed Naruto was agreeing with her, hen he chose that moment to smack his lips together at her.

As she stepped inside, the door she found it led into a hallway. The walls were a light sandy beige colour, with two door ways and a stair case. She walked into the first room and found it led into a large living room. The walls were a sandy brown, but bare. The room itself was decorated, with two sofas at either end of the room, and a fire place at its centre. She left the room and ventured down the hall and through the other door. This lead to the kitchen; the room was a large open plan styled affair with a wooden units, a cooker, sink, fridge, and all the other necessities already in place, a large wooden table sat in the centre of the large room perfect for eating meals and such.

Asa rubbed Naruto's back soothingly as she walked out of the room and up stairs into the second floor. She counted the rooms as she stood on the landing. There were four rooms in total, three bedrooms, and a bathroom.

"This one's mine." She pointed to the first room, beaming down at Naruto as she bounced him in her arms.

"And this one will be yours Naruto." She pointed to the second room with a cheerful giggle, when he gurgled. She loved that he responded to her, no matter what she said. _Such a special baby._ "When you're older, that is. For now, you'll sleep with Auntie Asa." She then looked to the last room.

"And that one will be mine." Asa turned round suddenly, coming face to face with Yashamaru.

"Yours?" she cocked her head to one side, and blinked at him with confusion.

"Yes mine, I'll be staying with you for a while. To assist with Naruto. After all, you have no experience, or even any _idea_ how to raise a child. You said so yourself."

"Erm…but why do you have to live with me to do that?" She rocked Naruto as he began to stir in her arms.

"I think we already established the fact that you don't know how to look after a baby. I wonder if you even know how to look after yourself." He raised a brow at her, and almost looked disgusted at the idea of her living alone, with Naruto.

Asa fumed. How dare he judge her as unfit to care for her own nephew, never mind herself!

"Now listen buddy; I'll have you know I'm _perfectly_ capable of looking after myself, _and_ Naruto." She narrowed her eyes on him, and held Naruto to her chest.

It seemed, she was naturally maternal, and maternally protective.

To the extent of getting very defensive over Naruto, very quickly.

"Whatever. I'm staying, here and there's nothing you can do about it. Kazekage's orders." He raised a brow at her, _daring_ her to go against the Kazekage.

But alas, she knew better, and didn't. not that she _liked_ giving in.

"Fine, just means that I'm not the only one on nappy duty." She smirked, and he grimaced. _That'll teach him to get cocky with me._ She smiled brightly, turning her back to him as she walked into her room. She gasped slightly, as she looked into the fully furnished room.

A large bed, a dresser and a walk in wardrobe lined one wall, while a crib sat across from the bed. Asa smiled brightly as she laid Naruto in the crib by her bed, tickling his sides lightly. His arms and legs flailing slightly as she did. She kissed him on the forehead before moving to sit on her new bed. Her eyes closed softly, as she fell into a light slumber along side Naruto, the only person she had left by her side...

…so she _thought_…

* * *

Rose: "So long…."

DD: "Write more."

Rose: O.o?!?! "WHAT!"

DD: ¬.¬…"I said write MORE."

Rose: "But, but, that's over five thousand words!!!"

DD: "…I want more."

Rose: Dies

Please Review!! All comments are welcome as long as there constructive!!


	5. Chapter 5

Rose: looks slightly crazed

Asa: whispers to Naruto "Hey sunspot, you know what's wrong with the crazy lady"

Rose: Twitches

Naruto: coos

Rose: sweat drops "how dare you be so cute"

Naruto: does googly baby eyes

Rose: grabs head in pain "Noooo, I can't take it"

Asa: sniggers

Rose: pulls out kunai

Asa: looks worried

Rose: smiles evilly then stabs self

Asa: looks to the dead Rose then to Naruto "OMG Naruto did you just inadvertently kill Rose with your cuteness"

Naruto: giggles

Asa: sweat drops

I don't own Naruto, cries (except for in my head…grins)

* * *

"Kazekage-sama, I have the reports you wished to see." Yashamaru bowed his head as he spoke, his legs resting in a kneeling position before the Kazekage.

"Well don't just sit there; hand them here." The man outstretched his arm.

"Yes Kazekage-sama." Yashamaru nodded as he rose from the floor, moving to pass the scroll he was holding in his hand to the Kazekage.

The Kazekage took the scroll and snapped open the seal holding it in place, his eyes scanning over the contents idly as Yashamaru moved to kneel back in front of him. He smirked wickedly as he went over the information in his head.

"What, may I ask, is your opinion on this subject?" The Kazekage lifted his eyes from the page to look directly at Yashamaru.

"The girl is a perfect match, both chakra types are compatible and both blood groups are as well."

"I see. I trust your decision on this matter and leave it in your hands." The Kazekage snapped the scroll back into place and threw it to Yashamaru, who in turn caught it and placed it inside one of his tops many pockets.

"If I may ask Kazekage-sama, what if she resists the preparations needed?"

"That's simple; you have all the necessities on standby I presume?"

"Yes sir."

"Then it's simple, don't tell her about their true purpose."

"What is she becomes suspicious?"

"Then lie. I've had enough of this conversation; I expect her to be ready in 5 days." The Kazekage closed his eyes in annoyance, firmly letting Yashamaru understand his mood.

"As you wish." The sandy blonde rose to his feet and bowed once, before exiting the room in a small poof of smoke. The Kazekage reopened his eyes as he looked out the room's window; the mid morning light glinting in his beady eyes as he smirked cruelly.

"I will have my weapon."

oo0oo

"No, don't let the evil bunnies eat my hair!!" A hand moved to swat the annoying tugging sensation she felt on her head. Yashamaru looked at her; a mild sense of apprehension on his face as he moved to nudge her shoulder.

"Told you to...zzzzz...stop evil bunnies…" Asa curled on her side, away from the nudging hands as she snored lightly. Yashamaru glared lightly at her, before shrugging his shoulders. He moved to the other side of her bed and with a small amount of effort, he pushed her clear of the mattress and onto the hard stone floor.

"A a a a Itai!!" She looked around the room, her eyes focusing on Yashamaru's calm face as a vein seemed to pulse lightly on her forehead.

"What was that for?!" She glared at him as she stood, a hand massaging her abused backside. "…better not bruise…"

"Its time to get up." He merely pointed to a large clock, its hands reading 9:30am. She stretched lazily.

"But it's not even 10 yet!" Asa whined while trying the puppy dog eyes at him, and they would have worked, if not for the fact he was already walking out the door.

"Get yourself and Naruto dressed. You have a long day ahead of you." He slammed the door to her room shut. Asa cringed at the sound, muttered a string of curses, and moved over to the crib.

"Naruto, don't you ever become a _mean _old man like him, okay?" Asa watched as he flailed his arms slightly; large sky blue eyes not really focusing on anything in particular. Just being open enough to show he was awake.

"I'll take that a yes and will hold you to it!" She smiled brightly as she dug in the dresser next to his crib, her hands rummaging through various objects, some of which she placed on the top of the dresser that had been remodelled as a changing mat. "And for today's agenda, nappy changing!" Asa exclaimed all too loudly to her self as she lifted Naruto from the crib. "And boy don't you need it!" She wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from the boy, yet still smirking all the same.

"I guess a mission is a mission after all, isn't my little sunspot?" She tickled his tummy lightly as she got him changed. Placing him back in the crib, she turned to face the walk in wardrobe, walking towards it she smiled slightly. She discarded her own clothes and pulled out underwear, a white halter neck top with a pair of beige trousers and a large dusty coloured poncho to shield her from the sun. For Naruto she managed to find a light blue baby-grow with a small deeper blue spiral stitched in the top corner of it. She dressed then walked back out, lifting Naruto back out of the crib. Asa then moved back to the changer and dressed him.

oo0oo

"I thought I told you that you had a busy day ahead of you?" Yashamaru tapped his foot impatiently at the front gate of the garden. He had been there for at least 45 minutes.

"Yea and?" Asa called as she reached the front door of the house, her arms lightly bouncing the bundle in them as she went.

"Why did it take you over half an hour to get dressed?"

"You want me to walk round looking like a sack of potatoes? Or more importantly would you like me to leave Naruto sporting little presents around the place?" At this Yashamaru gave Asa a funny look.

"I thought so" She huffed slightly, walking past him.

"Asa…you're going the wrong way." She stilled suddenly as Yashamaru spoke.

"Pfft!" She turned around and began walking swiftly in the other direction, Yashamaru following cautiously behind her.

oo0oo

She soon found herself once again in the domain of Yashamaru's office, her backside planted firmly on a chair in front of his desk as he pottered about, pulling various scrolls and notes from around the room. Naruto had also been taken once again by the nurses that had appeared at the door. Asa sighed as she rocked absentmindedly on the chair, her nature catching up to her as she fidgeted uncontrollably.

"So, what am I doing here again?" She looked at the ceiling, barely paying attention to what he said.

"It's been decided that you need to be given another shot." Her feet swung idly. He shrugged as he moved next to her and held the needle to her arm.

"Mmkay a shot." She sat there unfazed until her mind caught up with her mouth.

"A SHOT?!?" Her head snapped back down to face him to find that it was already too late, as he pushed the needle's plunger injecting her with the clear liquid.

"See? Not so bad." He called to her as he sat back down in his chair. She pouted; her bottom lip sticking out as she folded her arms across her chest. He gave her an almost patronizing look as he unfurled a large scroll across the length of his desk.

At the noise, Asa instinctively looked at it and threw Yashamaru a puzzled look.

"What's that for?" She unfurled her arms and leaned herself closer to the desk.

"This is for teaching people about the wonders of reproduction and its consequences." At this, her face dropped.

"Why do I need to know this? I already have a baby." She voiced the point, yet her tone was slightly guarded and quiet.

"The Kazekage ordered it as he has no idea what you were taught in Konoha and he does not approve of uneducated persons running around Suna getting themselves pregnant because they don't know what there doing." Yashamaru stated as though he thought she was nothing more than street urchin. She looked at him, a slight hollow look to her eyes as she spoke.

"If _you_ had looked at my files at all you would have seen, I am not able to have children." She looked down at the floor so she didn't have to see the look of pity she was sure she would see on his face. And he wouldn't have to see the look of bitter regret in her eyes. It was almost a set standard when she told people they seemed to always look down at her for it.

"I and the Kazekage are well aware of the fact, this is in case of a situation were the knowledge is required to be told to other minors of the family."

"I don't have any family left though."

"What about when Naruto grows up and starts looking for girlfriends?" She looked at him like he had grown an extra head, a look of utter shock written on her face.

"I hardly doubt a week old baby will be needing the 'talk' anytime soon." Asa stated slowly, arms folded, eyes narrow and sarcasm dripping from each and every word. He glared at her as she spoke, his face remaining in the same place as he let her finish.

"Listen, do you really think I want to sit here and waste my day giving you the 'talk'? I do have other things to do, so sit there, sit still and not another word from you, understood?" Asa nodded her head quickly, her eyes slightly wide as she looked at him from across the table.

"Ok…" He nodded before handing her a scroll and began making comments about the various information on it.

oo0oo

Five hours later Asa sat in the living room of her house, Naruto lying in the crook of her arm as she fed him, his little hands twitching ever so often as he fed.

"Naruto, whatever you do in life please don't let it be anything to do with Yashamaru, he scares me" she chuckled at the end not really meaning it, she had spent the last five hours going over the various stages of pregnancy with a fine tooth comb and felt rather cranky for it. She was a ninja, ninja's were given basic details in the academy and they were usually never needed as some ninja either died before settling down or like in her case met with complications that prevented them having children. She looked down at the now sleeping baby in her arms a smile tracing her lips.

"Oh Naruto, you look just like aniki" she leant over and kissed him on the forehead before lifting him and placing in a cot she had set up downstairs. She sorted out her clothes before she nestled herself on the sofa, her eyes drooping until she gave in and fell into a light slumber.

oo0oo

The first thought that came to her mind that morning as she stirred from the sofa, had her running for the toilet, following this the house was soon filled with sound of someone loosing their last meal.

"Yashamaru…!" She called weakly from the bathroom.

"…" There was no reply.

"Y…Yashamaru!!" Asa called again, slightly louder than before, her legs wobbling as she lifted herself up. There was a noise of the toilet flushing and the taps going as she washed out her mouth, before he popped his head around the door.

"Yes?" She took in his appearance, an all knowing smile planted on his serene face.

"I think there's something wrong with me." She whined while he just looked at her.

"Nope, there's nothing wrong with you." He smiled at her, while she _glared_ at him.

"What do you mean nothing's wrong?!? I just threw up for no apparent reason!!" She pointed at the toilet for emphasis.

"Oh, that's just a side affect of the shot I gave you yesterday." She thought for a moment, narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Just _what_ was that shot?"

"Shouldn't you have asked that yesterday?"

"You didn't give me much of a _chance_ yesterday!" He merely shrugged at her.

"It's a simple vitamin shot, which by the way you'll need for the next 3 days." At this, her face seemed to drop.

"You mean I've got to have another 3 shots?!?" Asa screeched in disbelief.

"Yes…and another thing; you may feel bloated as well, just another side affect I'm afraid." Asa glared at him as he turned and left the bathroom.

oo0oo

Three days had passed and they once again were in Yashamaru's office while Asa had the fourth and final shot.

"No more, right?" Asa asked, looking hopefully at Yashamaru.

"Yes no more." He nodded slightly. "There is _one_ more thing though." Asa groaned at hearing this. "The Kazekage has requested a meeting with you as soon as you were done here, so I suggest going to see him." Asa nodded, replacing the sleeve she had lifted up to let Yashamaru give her the injection. As she stood she winced. Her stomach had become pronounced and slightly bloated giving, her a bumped affect at her front, making it uncomfortable for her to move too much. Luckily, she had stopped throwing up the day before so would be able to sit through a meeting without feeling ill.

oo0oo

_Knock…knock…knock_

"Yes?" Came a small steely response

"Kazekage-sama, you asked to see me?" Asa walked into the room and knelt on the floor.

"Ah, yes I did. I am in need of your opinion on something, if I may ask it."

"Of course Kazekage-sama." Asa nodded _I wonder what he wants. _She added to herself.

"You see, a friend of mine passed away very recently. She was very dear to my heart and as she lay there, she asked me a single favour. You see, she was pregnant, and wanted to leave her son in this world as she left. So she asked me to look after him, but as you see I'm the Kazekage and therefore have no time for children." He paused, shifting his position from one foot to the other. Asa just listened, feeling an amount of pity for this poor woman who had to part with her child, before it was even born. "The problem also arises that the boy needs a surrogate mother. Now being who I am, I am able to draw on many a person to try and fulfil this role, yet I only managed in the past coupe of days to find a suitable person for the boy. The one problem with this, is that the person who I have found to be the boys mother does not know about it." Through out this Asa had remained quiet and nodded at certain parts. The Kazekage looked at her, his eyes glinting in the morning light.

"So Miss Uzumaki cough Hikari. I ask you this, if you yourself were that person, would you A, Accept the child and bring it up as your own, or B, Abandon the child and leave it be without a mother?" He stared at her intently as she took in the last sentence.

"If I were that person…." Asa paused a moment a look of sheer determination across her face "I would accept the child as my own." She stated it proudly. A grin spread across his face as he stared at her.

"I'm glad you accept." She nodded, thinking he meant she had made the right choice. He lifted his head sharply nodded swiftly behind Asa; this of course alerted her to the presence she had not picked up as she twirled her frame around. Though as she did, pain blossomed in her shoulder, her eyes darting to the place, where she sweat dropped. There lodged in her shoulder was a small clear syringe, the plunger having been pushed in when she was stabbed with it. Her vision soon became cloudy, her form dropping limply to the floor; though before her vision faded one thought ran across her mind _'I HATE NEEDLES!'_

oo0oo

Asa seemed to realize something was very wrong the moment she found herself awake and laying on her side in a soft bed. She looked around her line of vision. All that met her gaze were the obscenely white walls that seemed to glow in what she _assumed_ was the evening light, and the smell of disinfectant. She laid there thinking about the circumstances that had led her here, and sighed.

_Wonder why they knocked me out…?_

Her fingers twitched randomly as she lay there, thinking about the conversation she had had with the Kazekage beforehand.

_I wonder what he meant?_

She suddenly twitched again, though this time it made her whole body shudder with its force. One of her hands moved from her side and wrapped around her middle, hugging her stomach.

oo0oo

"I see; you're awake." A voice called from behind her, startling her. Asa turned and sat up abruptly, only to be stopped by a pair of hands at her shoulders.

"I wouldn't move so quickly. After all, you only just woke up from the operation and you may harm the baby." Asa laid back down, the words sinking in, her eyes catching the others as stared at Yashamaru's face.

"Operation? WHAT OPERATION?!?" She practically screamed as it dawned on her.

"The one you agreed to, of course" She stared blankly at him before the rest of the sentence sunk in.

"Harm the baby?" She looked fearfully at Yashamaru her blue eyes wide. "Y, you're going to hurt Naruto?" Yashamaru shook his head.

"No not_ that_ baby." Her gaze went from fear to confusion.

"What baby then? I only have the one." She looked at him puzzled.

"Not anymore. I mean the _other_ baby."

"Huh?! What the hell are you talking about?!?! What other baby?!?"

"The one in your womb." Asa stared at him as she replayed the sentence in her head.

_In my womb? In my…impossible…I can't…_

Asa wore a brave smile, a bitter tang of pain pounding in her heart.

"Good one but I know for a fact there isn't one in there, we've already gone over the fact that I can't have children…ever…" He glared at her, a bored look in his eyes.

"There is one in there, the one you agreed to have. The one the operation was for."

"But…but I thought that was just a story, a stupid test to see my reaction, not…" She pointed to her stomach "This!" Her eyes flew open, her eyes locked onto a small, but rounded 'bump' in her supposedly swollen abdomen.

There was no denying it now.

"Oh well, too late now. I guess _congratulations_ are in order." Yashamaru plastered a small smile on his face.

"I agree congratulations **are** in order." A new voice joined in the others, as the Kazekage walked into the hospital room.

"You...!" Asa pointed at the Kazekage "You tricked me!"

"I did nothing of the sort. _You_ made the choice of your own free will." He looked at her smugly.

"You LIAR! You _never_ said the person was me!" She pointed a finger at him.

"You never asked." Asa sat there in shock; a smirk playing on the Kazekage's face.

_Of course I didn't ask because it never occurred to me that it was me he was talking about!!!!_

_S_he thought angrily.

"Oh well, it's too late to argue now. Yashamaru will fill you in on the details and then you are free to leave in a couple of days." He turned and left the room; the door clicking shut as it swung back on its hinges.

oo0oo

Asa lay there hours later, staring up at the rooms ceiling. It was painted white, like the rest of the room, giving it a clean yet blank look; the white reflecting in her eyes which also had a blank look. She rubbed a hand over her slightly raised stomach; her fingers ghosting over the life she now knew resided within her. She thought back to what Yashamaru had told her earlier.

_Flashback_

"I suppose I should tell you more about the 4 month old child you are carrying." Yashamaru looked at Asa, who had laid herself comfortably against a large stack of pillows. Her hands hadn't moved from her stomach since she had awoken.

"First tell me how this happened, with all those cram lessons I've had for past four days, of which the reason has become clearly obvious for them, I know well enough that I cant have gone from 0 to 4 months pregnant without complications!?!?!" Yashamaru nodded, ignoring her temper tantrum.

"There were some issues that we needed to sort out before we implanted the child within you. The first problem, as you have already stated, is that a person can not go 0 to 4 months on there own that is but you were given drugs to stimulate your body into thinking it was going through a very rapid pregnancy. Thus, the sickness and bloated feelings, which was actual your womb expanding."

"But _you _said they were side affects of the vitamin shots you gave me." Asa looked at him suspiciously.

"They _were_theside affects of the shots, it was the shots themselves I lied about." Her mouth formed into a small 'o' as it dawned on her, a scowl settling on her features soon after. He decided to continue before she could get a screeching word in. "The second problem was attaching the umbilical cord to you, which was still present on the child, as it was a very delicate procedure. Luckily your chakra and blood types were similar and we had the best Suna medical Nins on hand, so there was little to no complications." He paused, to allow Asa to digest his words. "The third and final problem was making sure that you were able to adjust to the procedure, but as of yet nothing seems to be interfering and your body is coping well with the changes."

"How's Naruto?" she just wanted to kick this deceptive arsehole out of her room, hold her precious nephew and come to terms with everything. _A child…my own child…Naruto will have a cousin. I bet he'll love having someone to play with…but…it's not my child…but it kinda is…oh I just want Naruto!_

"Naruto is fine, he'll be brought back to you tomorrow when you have rested a bit more."

"How long have I been out?"

"A week, tomorrow will be the 23rd of October." She winced at the amount of time.

_A whole week of lying here unconscious…I'm sure Naruto missed me. _she smiled a little at the last thought. _Can't wait to see him…_

"I have some more facts about the baby if you wish to hear?" Asa nodded. "The child you are carrying is male, and already has a name given to him by his original mother. His name is Gaara Hyoutan."

"Gaara Hyoutan." Asa spoke the name, testing it on her lips. "Gaara-kun."

"There are also some strict instructions that the Kazekage has set: you are not to work during the pregnancy and after the pregnancy if he feels it is not needed."

"How am I supposed to live with money from a job?"

"Kazekage-sama is providing an account that will have 200,000 Ryo placed in it every month. Kazekage-sama has also stated that you are to train the boy as he grows as you are still a ninja." Asa nodded at the end of each statement.

"Anything else?"

"No, that is all I have been left to tell you. I will be leaving now and will check up on you in the morning. Goodbye." Asa nodded as he left the room, silence now hanging in the hollow room.

_End of Flashback_

By the time she had bought herself out of her thoughts, night had fallen and the pale moon hung listlessly in the sky. The odd star burning through the wispy clouds that followed them.

_I miss you so much Arashi. Just look at me now…I've lost my home, I've lost you and Kana, I've managed to pick up a kid, I'm pregnant at the same time and I haven't even had a boyfriend…how depressing… _

Asa couldn't help but chuckle at the end of her thought, the face of her brother laughing playing in her mind. She smiled, though it was filled with so much pain for one so young.

_What should I do? I'm so lost without you two. You leave me alone for a couple weeks and I'm already in this much trouble! _She pulled her arms around her frame as she held herself tightly. Though she soon let go as she realised it made her feel even lonelier. She thought hard for a moment before she got an idea. Shuffling to her side she made space on the single bed, just enough for another person. She placed her forefingers and middle fingers together before putting both sets of fingers together in front of herself in the shape of a small cross, concentrating she pulled at loose ends of chakra she still had.

"Thank god for an Uzumaki's large chakra reserve! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A poof was heard as an exact copy of herself joined her on the bed, she grinned as she placed a hand onto her replica's forehead.

"Henge!" She whispered and the bunshin was enveloped in smoke, though as it cleared the details of the person shone through. Wild golden blonde hair framed the smooth face, as golden lashes dusted over smooth skin; a pair of vivid sky blue eyes looked back at her deep sapphire ones. A sob was heard as Asa attached herself lightly to the clone, burying her face into its side as she cried into it. A hand moved and began to stroke the young girl's blonde hair comfortingly. As the sobs died down Asa lifted her head to look at the clone's smiling face, a small watery smile on her own as she let her eyes drift shut.

"I miss you Arashi-Nii-san…" She sighed, her lids drooping shut, the clone watching her every move until chakra she was using ran out. Her form having not been too far from the mattress hit it softly without her waking leaving her in the realm of her own dreams.

* * *

Rose: "omg"

Asa: "aren't you dead  
Rose: "pfft, you can't kill an authoress"

Asa: Pulls out a bazooka

Rose: sweat drops

Asa: pulls trigger

Rose: sees the shell coming towards her "OH S#!!!"

room shakes as the shell hits Rose

Asa: does peace sign "Victory!"

Please Review!!


End file.
